ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Collin the Speedy Boy (film)
''Collin the Speedy Boy ''is a 2020 American 3D CG-animated fantasy comedy-drama action-adventure film directed by , , and with , Meghan Ellison, John Requa and Christina Steinberg producing. It is based on the game series of the same name. The film is produced by Annapurna Pictures, Warner Animation Group, Village Roadshow Pictures and Lord Miller Productions and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and has released on January 10th, 2020 with positive reviews, but was a box office failure, only grossing over $121.9 million. However, the film did end up becoming a success in terms of home media, becoming a cult classic. However, despite the fact that it underperformed, it received lots of accolades, with the film winning the Golden Globes Award for Best Animated Feature and is nominated at Academy Awards three times: One for Best Animated Feature, One for Best Original Score and One for (surprisingly) Best Picture, with winning the Best Original Score. A reboot is scheduled to be released on May 19, 2023 and an extended cut, titled Collin the Speedy Boy: The Speedy Cut is set to be released on December 15th, 2020. Plot Summary After a teary eyed destroys their home, Collin and his gang encounters a town home to Fingers and they must protect it. Full plot Collin Brady grows out of his childhood dream of being a fastest human alive, thanks to Mr. Speedpine and goes to school with his best friends Trent Wright and Wesley Ledlow and girls that has feelings on him named Evelynn Rodridguez and Alexis Doll. After school, Collin has helped both Alexis and Evelynn on their projects, which they got A-, A and B+, respectively. One night, they discover a mysterious three-eyed bird standing there and after she growls, she disappears. The next morning is where it got different, during the school dance, the bird destroys the school. While running, he gets bitten by a "poisonous snake", much to Alexis's horror and carries him, but the whole town gets destroyed. Being stranded on a new land with powers, they get greeted by a normal hand-like creature called Finger, and later greeted by a tiki-witch Finger named Voodoo. Collin's speedy powers were discovered when going to FingerTown. After greeting an opossum named Tommy, FingerTown gets ambushed by the Elefishes and a familiar three eyed bird, who reveals herself as Bryte. After both Collin, Trent and Wesley both deal with three Elefishes, they retreat and the Fingers gain the heroes' trust. After given their suits, Handy, Voododo, Flappy, Fashion, Ice and Goof decides to train them how to control them and use them to protect FingerTown. During the training, however, Collin notices Alexis and Evelynn about to be eaten alive by two dinosaurs named Gurkha and Sharp. They get rescued by him, but the three start arguing, only for it to be cut-short when Gurkha and Sharp was about to kill them. After dashing off from them, they stumble across Carlos, who rides them home in FingerTown. Collin then blames himself for losing their home to Bryte, as Evelynn, Alexis, Wesley, Tommy, Trent and Voodoo comforts him while Bryte comes up with a very sinister plan to defeat Collin and destroy FingerTown. After their training, Handy reveals that he used a secret invention to save people when their home got destroyed, but teleported them into different places, and then gives the suits to heroes, but the ceremony is cut-short when Bryte welding a colossal robot mech to wreck FingerTown. After being knocked out unconsious, he greets Mr. Speedpine in his mind, and he wakes up to confront and defeat Bryte, The Elefish King and The Elefishes for the first time. After their defeat, Collin, Trent and Wesley are declared heroes of FingerTown, Wesley gives himself a nickname as "Wesdragon", Collin and Alexis start a relationship and the heroes gain their houses. They realize that a new threat may come, and Collin decides to form "The Speed of Light" with Trent and Wesdragon, and then speeds around in FingerTown for a race. In the mid-credit scene, Bryte is seen plotting revenge on Collin and The Speed of Light, only for her to get interupted by Eli and Fang Suckle. In the post-credit scene, Cooper Elledge, having survived the destruction and landed in a crystal land, having an ability to talk, realizes he has super-speed powers as well. He decides to speed around to test his powers. Cast * as Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy, a teenage boy gifted with the power of speed and the main protagonist. **Elise Fisher voices the younger Collin *Bill Hader as Tommy the Opossum, a opossum who ends up becoming Collin's pal, being one of the tritagonists. *Scarlett Johansson as Teary Eyed Bryte, a three eyed bird who wants to take over FingerTown and the main antagonist. *Sofia Carson as Evelynn Rodridguez, an Argentine-American teenage girl who flurts with Collin. *Miranda Cosgrove as Alexis Doll, a teen girl who flirts with Collin, eventually becoming his girlfriend. * as Eli, a teary eyed who is Bryte's henchman, being also stupid. **Johnson also voices the Mr. Speedpine in his show Collin watched when he was younger. *Bradley Cooper as Fang Suckle, a traitorus, but comedic Finger who is also Bryte's henchman, being more smarter than Eli. *Kevin Hart as The Elefish King, a elefish who is the king of his species, and the secondary antagonist. *Jason Bateman as Trent Wright, a teenage boy with the ability to shapeshift and the deutagonist. *Tom Holland as The Wesdragon, a teenage dragon who was once a boy named Wesley Ledlow. *Dave Boat as Gurkha, a Velociraptor who tried to eat Alexis and Evelynn. * as Sharp, a tyrannasaurus rex who is Gurkha's best friend. *Nicolas Cage as VoodooFinger, a tiki witch Finger who aids Collin, and the tritagonist. * as Flappy McFinger, a dove/Finger who wants to be an air-flight racer when he grows up. *Chris Pratt as GoofFinger, a jokester Finger. *David Tennant as Handy, a Finger who is a inventor. *Ashley Tisdale as FashionFinger, a Fashion loving Finger who made the clothes for the Speed of Light.. *Zendaya as IceFinger, a Finger who loves ice skating.. *Bill Murray as Carlos, a Triceratops who rode the heroes home. *Bill Farmer as the Teacher who teached Collin and his friends. *Chris Pine as Mr. Speedpine, a speedy porcupine who is Collin's idol. *Dee Bradley Baker voices all of the Elefishes, including Dash, Bruce, James and Chuck. Phil Lord, Chris Pine and Will Arnett provides the voices of the Finger citizens. Both Lord and Chris Miller provided the voice of dinosaurs. Christopher Miller voiced Dr. Chicken, Dr. Speedpine's nemesis. Productions Animation The animation for the movie is being handled by Reel FX Creative Studios in Dallas, Texas and Santa Monica, California. Writing The script is being written by , James Gunn, TBD and TBD. Music The music for the film is being composed by David Newman or replace him with Mark Mothersbaugh or John Powell. The teaser's trailer music was Ridin' by Chamillionare. Casting Transcript Collin the Speedy Boy (film)/Transcript Quotes Collin the Speedy Boy (film)/Quotes Release The movie has released in theaters on January 10, 2020. An original theatrical film, being The Cat in the Hat, accompanied the theatrical release. A teaser trailer was released on May 26, 2019 with a teaser poster being revealed on May 24, 2019. A new poster was released on July 13, 2019 with the first theatrical trailer being released on July 20, 2019 in SDCC, and July 21, 2019 in public. Home media The movie will be released on Digital on April 28th, 2020 and DVD and Blu-Ray on May 12th, 2020 (two weeks after its digital release). Special features included behind the scenes, the theatrical short film The Cat in the Hat, 3 Collin the Speedy Boy shorts, bloopers, concept art and deleted scenes of the film. Warner Bros. also confirmed an extended cut titled Collin the Speedy Boy: The Speedy Cut, featuring more scenes for 30 minutes, more humor and an on-screen death, aiming for its December 15th, 2020 release. The film will have its television premiere on on September 11th, 2020 and later on basic cable on first, then WBK on July 2021-January 2022. MPAA Rating The movie is rated PG for action violence, some peril, brief rude humor and mild language. Cancelled sequel Despite the fact the film proved to be a box office flop, James Gunn, the screenwriter, confirmed that the sequel might still happen if successful on home media and HBO Max. Funny enough, it did. Due to the film flopping, it is confirmed that future 3D-animated CtSB movies will be airing on HBO Max. However, on August 6th, 2020, it was confirmed that WB scrapped those plans and confirmed that they will be working on a reboot instead. Reboot film Main article: Collin: Awakening Reception Critical response Collin the Speedy Boy received critical acclaim. The score in Rotten Tomatoes is "83%", certified "Fresh". The site's consenus states: "Collin the Speedy Boy retells the origin story of our beloved hero in a creative and fresh way with perfect animation, great voice acting and good writing, and it can show that a video game-based film can be done right.". On Metacritic, it has a score of "85 out of 100", indicating "universal acclaim". On CinemaScore, it has an average audience grade of "A". Box Office The film was released in theaters on January 10th, 2020, and competed with 1917, Just Mercy, Like a Boss and Underwater. Despite the great critical reception, the film ended up becoming a box office bomb. Accolades *Acamedy Awards: Best Animated Feature (nominated), Best Original Score (winner) and Best Picture (nominated) User reviews *'SpyroFanandCollinTSB:' Collin the Speedy Boy is a really great film adaption of the beloved video game of the same name. Good animation, story and brilliant voice actors, this marks it the best "video game-based film" ever made... well, one of them anyway. * Soundtrack The film's soundtrack is being composed by . Music Green Day announced that they are making a new song for the film. In addition, TBD, TBD, TBD and TBD also made songs for the film. *The Speed of Light by Green Day Variants *Warner Bros. Pictures: The logo forms inside Collin's holographic bracelet in his suit. *Warner Animation Group: The WB logo flips in the same place. *Village Roadshow Pictures: The Village Roadshow Pictures forms from the WB logo. *Annapurna Pictures: The Annapurna Pictures forms from the Village Roadshow Pictures, and the "Annapurna Pictures" text flickers. Trivia *This film is set in its own continuity. *This is the first time that Bradley Cooper starred in an animated film. * Short film Promotions LEGO Theme W.I.P. Theaterical release promotions *McDonald's put out 16 toys as part of the Happy Meal set. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:Films based on video games Category:Computer-animated Category:CGI Animated Films Category:PG Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Action/Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Comedy Category:Action-Comedy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Animation Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:2020 Category:Annapurna Pictures Category:Fantasy films Category:Animated films Category:Films with positive reviews Category:Lord Miller Productions